Alvin and the chipmunks meets The Panda-munks
by Chipmunk1254
Summary: The chipmunks and chipettes meets 4 new friends and face new adventures and dangers.
1. Chapter 1 New friends

The Chipmunks and Chipettes will meet 4 new friends that weren't born on Earth. And they all are going to face a big adventure around the earth to help them stop one of there most dangerous enemies. There will a little drama, and romance between the chipettes and there new friends.

Oc/Brittany, Oc/Jeanette, Oc/Eleanor, all other romance

Chapter 1

It's was just at 12:34pm normal day in Los Angeles. The Chipmunks are at school at lunchtime. The chipmunks are as usual showing off so as the chipettes. Jeanette saw any table that had only 1 chipmunk. Her classmate in almost in all of her classes is all alone by herself. Jeanette decided is to join her for lunch. Jeanette brings her lunch and joins her. Jeanette said" Hello there." the chipmunk said" Oh hello!" Jeanette ask" Do you mind if I sit here?" The chipmunk said" Uh sure go ahead." Jeanette sit next to her. Jeanette asked" What are you reading?" The chipmunk said" Oh Just some history of my family." Jeanette said" Cool...My name is Jeanette." The chipmunk said" I know you of course, My name is Zelana-Ryan A Thomas...Ryan is part of my first name with a - in it." Jeanette said" Cool...I really like your name." Zelana said" Thank you." Zelana play with her fingers. Jeanette ask" Where are you from?" Zelana flip pages from her family history and pointed at a abandon planet that is broken in pieces. Zelana said" I am not from Earth. I lived on a different planet. Until I moved her with my brothers Fanboy and Pones. They are kinda like Alvin and Theodore. And we have a step brother named Michelangelo he is a really a penguin...We found him at Antarctica when he was just a young egg...He was alone we found cold...My step father Longson a mutant crocodile and also a kung fu master...Took him in...Like me and my brothers...He did the same way when we were little...alone...He is at China making us travel around the world and fine a good place to leave...So far...We live in trees like other animals." Jeanette to a minute to think in her thoughts. Then she have a idea. She picked up her Iphone and make a call to someone. After school Fanboy, Po, and Mikey came back from their trip Zelana said"Chipmunks and Chipettes These are my brother Fanboy the light blue leader, Pones or Po in orange and red and Mikey in light and dark green aka my step brother. Fanboy said"Well our tree been cut down." Alvin said" Cool you can live with us." Simon said" And you can stay as long as you want." Po said" Awesome!" The walk home to Dave's house. Dave said" Hey new friends please come make yourself at home." Alvin said" Cool and at night Fanboy can sleep in my bed." Theodore said" Po can sleep in my bed." Simon said"Mickel can sleep in my bed." Jeanette said" And Zelana can sleep in my bed." Fanboy said" this is very sweet guys." Po, Mikey, and Zelana were shocked when Fanboy said something very kind for once Mikey said" Dude!" Po said" Fan you said something nice!" Fanboy said" Well I gotta say something nice for awhile." Xelana said" Yeah, yeah." Po asked" Dave do you mind if I can cook dinner for everyone tonight?" Zelana said" BTW He can really can cook." Fanboy said" Awesomely!" Dave said" Sure you can Po" Po said" Oh goodie." Dave said" So you guys can do whatever you want right now. Come on Po." Alvin ask" Hey Fanboy you want to play Call of Duty with me?" Fanboy said" Dude...I love that came of course I will play with ya!" Simon said"I will go read my book for school." Brittany said" Well me and Eleanor are gonna go to the mall see you at dinner time." The chipmunks left all but for Zelana and Jeanette asked" So what do you want to do?" Zelana said with a question "I guess I was gonna do my spells do you want to watch?" Jeanette said" Okay sure." Zelana and Jeanette go to the backyard Zelana showed her powers Zelana said" To tell you the truth, I am a master of kung fu of one of the great mastered dragons. I mean Fanboy is the dragon of the water, snow and ice, Pones is the dragon of the Sun and fire, and Mikey is the dragon of the Earth, like rocks and durt and animals as well. I don't even know what kind of dragon I am." Jeanette said" Well I am sure that it may take time but...You have a dragon in you that can be find in your heart." Zelana hearing that made her smile. Zelana ask" Do you want to try a spell with me?" Jeanette said" Sure!...I-I mean okay." Zelana said" Okay I promise you that it won't you...Trust me...Now hold you paws out." Jeanette did what Zelana said and put her paws out Zelana said" Okay this what gets oher animals scared but trust me it's not. Now I am gonna put a glowing clay sphere over them...Now watch and don't move at all until I say so." Zelana let go of the sphere over Jeanette's paws...And its was floating over her paws. Zelana use finger and spin the sphere and as it spins it forms itself. as it stopped spinning it was shaped as Jeanette. Jeanette said" Wow! That was amazing! It looks just like me!" Zelana said" Yeah...I called shaping sphere clay...A clay that shaped like a sphere and forms into something new like you Jeanette." Jeanette said" Wow!" Zelana said" You can keep if you want. Its actually a gift for you to to thank you... For let me and my brothers live with you and the Sevilles." Jeanette said" You are so welcome and Thank you for the gift." Zelana said" Well your wel...come." Jeanette kissed her cheek Jeanette asked" Do you want to come watch T.V with me?" Zelana said" Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh S-sure okay!" Jeanette said" Great...I'll be right back i know where I can put this. Meet me at the living room when you are ready." Jeanette went inside Zelana said That...was...awesome!" Zelana walked inside thinking.

Simon saw the whole thing and...Is kinda glad about that...(hmmm I wonder why)

I don't know how long Simon was there but he saw them anyway...I hope that is okay. Chapter 2 is coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 A new enemy

Chapter 2 A new Enemy

The next day, The chipmunks were just having a normal day and their new friend Zelana Thomas was just reading a book. Until she heard a loud scream coming from the outside of the Seville's household. Zelana jumped up and ran outside, Where the chipettes are at in the backyard. Its was Brittany who was the one who was screaming. Brittany said" Ze we are going to China in Bong-son City to see other talking animals like us." Zelana said" Oh...that's...Great!" Brittany said" Yeah. Its going to be so cool. You and your brothers can come with us." Zelana said in a nervous voice. " Uh... I wish I can come...B-But I am not going...I have...Things like Homework yeah homework." Eleanor said" You never have homework at home." Fanboy said" Ze tell them why you can't go." Zelana said" I cannot explain why I can't go." Zelana leave the conversion. Fanboy said" Zelana has a few problems back at home in Bong-son city." Jeanette asked" Like?" Fanboy explains what happens. (Zelana will explain why she can't go back home to Bong-son City.) And after Fanboy explain why she can't go back, The Chipettes were shocked.

Zelana was at the bathroom going to cool off with a bath. Zelana use bubble soap and hot water. She took her clothes off and sits in the bath by herself. Zelana scrubs her fur. Zelana started crying of depression. Jeanette came in and asked" Zelana...Are you in here?" Zelana said" Ah! yes I am in the bathroom. Just giving myself a little soak in the fur." Jeanette ask" Uh... Do you mind if I join you?" Zelana said" Uh...uh no, yes, no, yes, maybe...I guess so. I think you...can join." Jeanette took her clothes off and jump in Jeanette saw her panda-munk boxers. It had duckies, panda, and stars on them...(I am not making this story too personal) Zelana has her back turned Jeanette asked" Zelana is it true that you panda boxers." Zelana said" Well I do have other underpants..." Jeanette asked" Besides boxers with...Duckies, Pandas, and stars on them?" Zelana said" Uh...nope...Ah!" Zelana goes change. Jeanette asked" Why do you wear pants?" Zelana said" Uh 3 reasons. 1 we pandas have...personal body parts. 2 I am both female and male and 3...If I am part male, I won't have a personal body part." Jeanette said" Okay understood that...Anyway Fanboy told me somethings that...You don't want to talk about. About Bong-son City."


End file.
